Date Nights
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: Holly J. and Declan: Power couple. R&R.
1. Caviar

"No," Holly J. said as she dropped the spoon of caviar back on the fine porcelain plate. "I can't do this!"

Declan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. The restaurant's atmosphere was slowly waning as people began to leave. Though it had been almost a half hour since Declan first attempted to convince his girlfriend to try the unknown, he would keep at it. He was determined to win. Sighing he replied, "Come on Holly, you're going to have to try something like this eventually." His eyes smoldered as he tried to wear her down, smirking. "Or do you plan on leaving me to Fee's mercy at those diplomat parties?"

Rolling her eyes, Holly J. replied cheekily, "You got on fine without me before, I'm sure you'll survive." Serious again, she added, "Besides, I can avoid it if I want to."

"You're being childish."

Raising an inquisitive brow, Holly J. replied, "Excuse me, but you don't want to try it either. I'm surprised you've never had to in your _ extensive _travels."

Declan chuckled and stood up. "The idea of fish eggs has always grossed me out. And one of us has to try it. My mother is going to want proof that we ate it. Instead of us both suffering, we'll just...share the knowledge?" Holly J.'s laugh ruined her glare's effect.

"I still fail to see why it has to be _me._"

"You're less likely to spit it into one of those nice napkins."

Declan moved his chair next to hers on the other side of the table and angled his body towards her as he sat down, his right arm snaking around the back of her chair. They had been going out for a fair amount of time now, and Declan smiled slightly every time his thoughts wandered onto the subject of their relationship. They both were proud, self-righteous, and slightly egotistical people, and they knew it. But unlike with Blue or Declan's previous girlfriends, neither of them would ever try to change the other. The amusement of fighting for the lead in the relationship was enjoyable for both, and Holly J. and Declan could deal with following the other for a while, until the opportune moment where they could snatch back the reins again came back, of course. Dating someone who was exactly like you was a challenge, and exactly what the other needed. It was necessary to keep one another in check.

As fun as it was, arguing between themselves could easily be replaced with teaming up and arguing with others. When both their minds connected in the way it often did, their snarky comments and logic was unbeatable and people invariably turned away when faced with the two. And it _was_ always the two of them. Strutting around as one being, they never tired of the other. Holly J. and Declan both lusted after each other and the excitement their relationship had.

Settling herself against Declan's arm, Holly J. looked up at him with innocent eyes and ignored his comment. "You do know it's kidnapping if you don't let me leave?"

"But you don't want to leave."

Holly J. snorted, "You sound so sure. I'll tell you when I do or do not want to leave. Being around you too much is bad for my soul."

Declan laughed and ran his other hand through her hair. "We already knew that. But now you're trying to distract me. Eat the caviar."

"No."

Lifting an eyebrow incredulously, Declan lowered his face closer to hers so that their lips were moments away from each other. "If you don't on your own, I may have to force you," he murmured.

"Oh?" Holly J. mimicked his facial expression. "And how would you do that?"

"It's a very fine and precise movement that cannot be revealed at this moment due to lack of spontaneousness."

"And here I was thinking you were going to kiss me," Holly J. quipped.

Declan moved his head away from hers and returned to his previous position and rolled his eyes. "You just know me too well, Holly. And you're too smart. Other girls would have had their brains melting out their ears from confusion," he told her, amused.

"I'm sure they would've. But I'm not other girls. Besides, you _love _my brain," Holly J. whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Oh?"

"Mhm," she continued, "if I wasn't smart, I wouldn't e able to be so..._creative_."

Declan's eyes started to glaze over as he thought of some of her _ideas_. Holly J was almost in his lap now, a predatory look in her eyes that he so loved to see, as he guessed she saw it in hi eyes, too. He closed his eyes as her lips connected slowly and sensually with his a few times, disappearing every few seconds.

But after what seemed like forever, Declan felt something that was definitely n_ot Holly's lips._ Declan opened his eyes to find a spoon full of slimy and slightly gross contents in his mouth and a smirking fair haired beauty smirking at his impressed expression.

"Well," Holly J. started as she stood up and left the table. "You can tell your mother how much we enjoyed the fish eggs." Pausing when her back was turned to him, she called behind her. "Feel free to use one of those lovely napkins, so long as you remember the taste."

_**This** is why I love her_, Declan thought to himself. He winced as he swallowed, following his girlfriend out the door and wrapping his arm around her.


	2. The Clare Mishap

"I'm gonna kill her."

The quietness of an empty library was interrupted as Declan seemingly nonchalantly told his girlfriend about what he now refers to in his head as, "The Clare Mishap." The uncaring tone the story was relayed in was a complete contradiction to the tornado of nervousness that was currently raging inside of him. Declan had never cared what girls thought of him, so reactions to fooling around with other girls -no matter how innocent or accidental- had never been his problem. What could be Holly J.'s reaction was a foreign concept to him, and being so unprepared with a girl annoyed him. However, dating Holly J. was making him more and more familiar with the feeling of surprise.

But now another girl surprised him, and not in a way that forced him to adore his girlfriend. No, he detested the fact that he had been so caught up in his life, he couldn't even notice the blatantly obvious signs of interest blaring from Clare Edwards ever since he met her. Her attempt at being like him by stealing his history, fainting at the smallest cheek kiss, and even her fascination with that vampire fan fiction, which he always knew was written by some poor girl pining after his affections that were already tamed and owned. Declan wouldn't have been surprised if she had stolen his sweatshirt before chickening out and returning it to him.

_But kissing his neck?_ That was more than Declan expected from the meek niner. Very few girls were so bold as she had been, but Declan forgave her because he knew it was hard _not_ to be dazzled in his presence. Now if only he could convince Holly J. of the same thing before she was charged with second degree murder.

Declan grabbed Holly J. around the waist and pulled her close as she made a dash for the door. "Aww, I didn't know you cared so much, H.J.," he murmured in her ear. She pulled against his grip slightly, making a halfhearted attempt at breaking free as soon as their bodies collided. Declan's strong arms pulled her over to a cushioned seat and into his lap.

Holly J. wasn't a cuddler. She was a strong, outspoken and opinionated woman, who didn't need a man in her life to function. But after she had started dating Declan, she was willing to let him guide her from time to time, just as he was willing to let her guide him. And during some rare moments, she was willing to lean back against him, head against the crook of his neck, and relax.

Still, even Declan couldn't help her relax with the thoughts she had stampeding through her head. She leaned forward and angled her body towards his, glaring into his smug eyes. "I _knew_ she was _Madame Degrassi_. Her expression just lit up every time someone mentioned her... _alternative stalking methods,_" she hissed, throwing her dainty hands in the air in frustration.

Declan rolled his eyes, "Really, Holly, it's not that big of a deal. I thought you read them?"

She snorted, "Oh please, I only did that to get ideas for our next fundraiser. We could get the whole population of _Fortnight_ fans to come if we played our cards right."

"You mean _your_ cards. I'm producing a musical masterpiece."

Not to be deterred, Holly J. continued, "That's beside the point. I don't like random girls thinking they can act on their little fantasies whenever they feel like it."

Declan smirked and leaned down to peck her on her irresistible lips. "Which is why I have you to protect my virtue."

"I think _that_ ship sailed a long time ago."

A false expression of hurt plastered itself to Declan's face. "You wound me. As if would stoop so low... And without _you_."

"Shut up," Holly J. rolled her eyes again and brought the conversation back to her current annoyance. She wasn't insecure, and she knew that nothing Clare Edwards or any other girl did to woo Declan could make a difference, but that wasn't the point. She had marked her territory long ago, and this little freshman had overstepped her bounds. Holly J. knew it was slightly juvenile to be thinking that way, but was comforted by the fact that Declan would be worse if put in the same position. "I could use her as an example for your other groupies? Or maybe some innocent and nonviolent girl talk s the better way to go?"

"Oh no. Don't do that."

Sarcasm. Cute. Well Holly J. could play that game, too.

Holly J. turned her body and leaned against his chest, her smile betraying her joking words. "Her social ruin would keep the opposite sex away from you for the rest of your high school years. Maybe even follow you into college."

"Oh _please_, don't do that."

"Maybe I could just hang a sign around your neck that says, 'Property of Holly J. Sinclair'."

"As long as I get to do the same, darling." Declan wrapped his arm around her and leaned into the padding. The storm had passed and he had barely gotten scratched. Holly J. had been distracted long enough to cool down, and didn't yell or express how much she loathed, 'creepy niners that held in their sexual emotions and decided to release them at the most unreasonable times.' Declan knew that Holly J. was aware of the depth of their relationship and her irritation for something as irrelevant as this would stretch for a moment before her rational and collected mind set in. She just needed a moment to process things before she could calculate her next move, and Declan was perfect to hold her more rash thought processes and ideas back.

"Still. Don't you think it's a little weird. I mean, she's posting pretty..._detailed_ fantasies about you online and just tried to suck your neck," Holly J. muttered quietly.

Declan scoffed. "Of course I do. But some girls just can resist me, Holly. So this is her attempt at trying."

Holly J. elbowed his ribs and sat up again. "You are so full of yourself. I think this whole directing the school play is going to your head."

Declan pulled her back towards him and muzzled his face against hers. "Or maybe it's dating the hot student body president?" he whispered before launching his lips against hers. Holly J. happily received the kiss and reciprocated in kind.

Holly was the only girl Declan had ever pined for. Kissing her never got old or boring, like with other girls. He even thought about her when she wasn't around, and no other girl made him feel the same way. Merely glancing at another girl seemed pointless when he had Holly J. Declan silently berated himself or sounding so corny in his head, throwing himself back into the oblivion of happiness that were Holly J.'s lips.

Declan had a dazed look on his face for a split second, before smirking and standing up, sliding Holly J. onto the seat by herself. As he began to saunter to the exit of the library, Holly J. called out, "Where are you going?"

Declan turned towards her, a smile still in place as he answered.

"I believe you've got some innocent and nonviolent girl talk to tend to."


End file.
